Fred and Hermione
by rebel angel92
Summary: Hermione was just a lonely first year when She meet Fred Wesley. This is Hermione's and Fred Story though the years. Title subject to change
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione darling wake up. We don't want to be late!" Mum yelled at my bedroom door. I had been up since about six so I was up and ready to go.

I opened the door as mum walked down the hallway and poked my head out of the door, "I'm up mum."

I shut the door behind me and went downstairs to find my father. "Daddy would you mind helping me with my trunk?" I asked him nicely and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He just simply nodded his head and went upstairs to fetch my trunk. I don't think my parent was very happy that I was leaving for Hogwarts today. I don't know why they couldn't be happy.

I guess it would because I'm the only child and their only little girl. I just shook my head and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk and poured me a glass.

As I was putting my glass in the sink, my father came back into the kitchen with my mother not far behind him. "Hermione darling while you're gone, I hope you make friends" number said and then giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I will mum. I'm a smart girl" I said to her trying to cheering her up. I left the kitchen and went back to my room to look over anything and make sure that I wasn't missing anything.

XxXxXxXx

Meanwhile at the Wesley house things was the complete opposite everyone was running around trying to get everything pack.

"Boys always waiting until the last minute to get packed" Molly mumbled under her breath. Of course Percy was downstairs before everyone.

Percy was sitting at the table waiting for all of his other brothers. The twins were the second people to come down the stairs and then Ron and Ginny was the last two down the stairs.

Ginny being a year younger then Ron wasn't going this year and throwing a fit about it," I want to go this year!" She said stomping her foot.

Molly just shook her head and decided not to argue with her youngest child, "Don't worry Gin. You've only got a year and then you'll be going" Fred said.

That didn't make Ginny happy at all. "I want to go now" she repeated again stomping her foot. The twins just laughed and went back to eating their breakfast.

An hour later the Wesley family set off to Kings crossing.

* * *

A/N: Alright i have decided to do another Fred and Hermione story. I've also decided that if this story, doesn't get enough reviews, that this will be my last story for good.

Anyways i hope that you stick with me though this story cause i already know that it's going to be a long. It starts off in Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's first year and is going all the way up until their seventh.

Anyways read and review.

Rebel_angel92


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and her parents looked around looking for the family that was supposed to be looking out for her making sure she got on the train okay.

She had been in contact with Mrs. Molly Wesley for the last month and half making sure that she would be okay.

She founds out over the time that's Mrs. Wesley had seven children; six boys and one girl. She also found out that all the boys were older than her except one. Ron Wesley was in the one that was going to be in her year.

Hermione also found out that the twins, Fred and George was two years older than them and Percy was three years older than her. The oldest two William, who liked to be called Bill and Charles, who liked to be called Charlie, were already out of school and working.

Hermione felt someone tapping her on the shoulder and turned around to find herself face to face with a family of red heads. So this must be the Wesley family.

"Welcome dear. I'm Molly Wesley "she said as she was giving Hermione a hug.

"I'm Hermione Granger and these are my parents" I said pointing to my mum and dad.

"Hello I'm Molly Wesley" she said and shook both of their hands.

Mum looked at all the kids, "Are all these kids yours?" Mum looked surprised to see so many kids.

"Yes ma'am all the red heads anyways. Where are my manners? Let me introduce you to everyone" she said.

"This is Ginny" she said point to the girl beside her.

"The small boy is Ron" she said as he blushed and waved at them.

"The two boys there "she said pointing to the two boys playing a game," are George and Fred. They are twins." She said

"And the boy wear glasses is Percy" she said as Percy lifted his head from his book and waved at them.

"Boys and Ginny this is Hermione and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger" she told all of her children and they all said hello.

"Now the oldest three if you would mind looking out for Hermione and your younger brother" Molly said to them.

Percy just nodded his head and Fred and George just keep playing their game.

"Now Mr. And Mrs. Granger would you like to say goodbye to your daughter here or at the train?" Mrs. Wesley asked mum and dad.

They decided that would say goodbye here being that they had to be to work soon. So she hugged her mother and then her father.

"I love you mum and dad" I said," I'll see you at Christmas break" I told them and Hug them and said goodbye to them then I turn around and joined the Wesley family.

Ron fell back to the back with Hermione," so we going to be in the same year" he said. I looked him up and down. He was sort of chunky and thick red hair.

"Yeah I guess we will be" I said. I didn't know what to look forward to at this school. I was what Professor McGonagall called muggleborn.

We fell into a silence until we got to a barrier. It was right between platforms 9 and 10.

Ginny and Molly stood off to the side,"alright Percy you first" Molly said and then watched Percy run at the wall.

At first I thought he was going to crash into the wall then I noticed that he was gone. "Alright Fred you first" she said point to the boy on the left.

"I'm not Fred he is. Honestly women you call yourself our mother." The twin said.

"Oh sorry George" Molly said and the boy pulled the cart that he was pushing up. He stop near his mother and said, " I'm only joking I am Fred" he pushed the cart at the wall and disappears behind the wall and then George ran into the wall next.

"Excuse me!" Said a little voice behind me. A little boy with raven hair came up beside Ron and then started to talk.

"Can you tell me how to..." the boy asked.

"How to get onto the platform? Is this your first time going to Hogwarts?" Molly asked.

The boy nodded his head, "its Ron's and Hermione's first time too" Molly said.

She pointed at the wall and said "you walk straight at the wall. Best do it as a run if your nervous" she said and the boy started running at the wall and disappeared into the wall

"Alright Hermione your turn" I pushed my cart up and there and started running. I closed my eyes And went through the wall.

When I opened my eyes, I was on the other side of the wall and the twins were standing there.

"We figured that..." Fred said

"..We'd wait on you seeing as Percy wasn't going to" George said finishing Fred's sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:

This is not a chapter, i know some people hate it when the put a note up and you think it is a chapter but until further notice i will not be updating my storys. My home life is messed up right now, so i can get on as much as i would like to but when things get better, i will be sure to update again and Dont worry! While i'm gone i will be writing so when i update again, i'll have my chapter better planned out.

Until next time!

-Rebel_angel


	4. Chapter 4

The twins and I went and tried to find a compartment to sit in. A dark skinned boy popped his head out and yelled," Oi! Fred and George over here".

Fred and George walked over to the compartment and signaled for me to come over there.

" Lee this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Lee Rivers." Fred said. I shook his hand, " please to meet you Lee" I said. "Come on in you three" he said and stepped out of the way of the door. Fred and George walked in and I went in bihind them.

In the compartment was Lee, two girls and another boy.

"The girl on the left is Alicia, the girl on the right is Katie and the boy is Leon" George said pointing to everyone in the compartment. I waved at all of them; Lee and Alicia went back to talking about her summer. George and Leon was talking about a game called qudittich.

I was looking out of the window when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder,"Wanna learn to play a game?" Fred asked me. I nodded my head and he put a pack of cards out of his pocket.

"Alright the game is called exploding snap. You get twenty cards laid out and it reveals them in pair. You have to match them after you reveal them this first time, they explode." Fred said.

I nodded my head letting him know that I was following him. I watched him as he laid out 20 cards and started flipping them over after about 30 seconds the cards started to explode.

He got about ten cards before they finshed exploding," alright your turn Granger" Fred said and laid out twenty cards. I started flipping them over, I manged to get three matches before all of the cards exploded.

"Nice job hermione. My first time I played I got maybe one match before they all explode. Bill, my oldest brother, didn't teach me right." Fred said shrugging his shoulders.

We played four more game before Alicia said that we were getting close to Hogwarts. "Boy out the room so us ladies can get changed" Katie said before shoving the boys out the door.

XxXxXx

Most of the boys it seemed where changing out in the hallway. "So Forge I saw you were talking to Granger the whole way here" my twin said.

I blushed,"I'm just trying to making her feel welcome Gred. God know Ron won't and Percy will be to busy studying to think of anything eles" I told him.

I was done before George and Leon and ready to go back into the compartment.

* * *

A/n: Alright i'm not back for good but i have access to a computer now. My goal is to have this story done in two months but if i cant finish it by then, ill update it when ever i get the chance.

rebel_angel92!


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what guys I'm back! I found out that I can upload my stories from my phone. So from now I will be uploading more but not too often cuz I still go to school during the day!

Glad to be back

Read and review

Rebel_angel92 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's p.o.v

The boys came back into the compartment after they got changed. Fred came and sat down beside me and started talking to me,"so you ready to get to Hogwarts?" Fred asked me.

I just simply nodded my head and looked out the window to watch for the school. According to George we were close to hogwarts.

"hermione look out the window. Look up on the hill" Fred said point up to the hill. I looked out and up towards the hill sitting on top was a large lit up castle.

"oh! It's beautiful" I told anyone who was listening. A few minutes I stopped looking at the castle and went back to talking.

XxXxX

Fred's p.o.v.

Twenty minutes later the train pulled up to the train station. Hermione hot up and started to pull her down from the top shelf but I stop her,"dont worry about that someone will come and get it for you" I said to her.

She looked mindful to leave her trunk there but she went out the door and went to stand with the rest of the first years. I looked around for my little brother and found him standing beside harry.

George and I started walking up to the carriages. I kept looking back towards the boats where the first years would be at. "Looking for someone forge?" George asked me. I shoved him and climbed into the carriage 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's p.o.v.

Ron, Harry and I was ushered forward into the boats waiting on the lake. I was in the boat with a brown hair chubby boy and a small dark skinned boy and Harry and Ron was in the boat with two girls that looked alike.

I was sitting there thinking to myself I hope I don't get sick. I'd never been on a boat before. A few minutes later the boat started moving.

I looked around looking for the twins. I figure that they were already at the school. I watched as we got closer to the castle, it was something I had never seen before.

The windows was lit up with candles the stars hanging about the castle in the night sky. "whats your name?" The boy with the chubby cheeks said to me.

"Hermione Granger, you?" I said turning around to him. "Neville Longbottom and this is Dean Thomas" he said point toward the boy sitting beside him.

I nodded my head at them and turned back around to face the front.

Shortly after I turned around we hit the barge, I got slowly out of the boat so I wouldnt fall. After I got out the boat Neville got out behind and almost tripped and fell but he quickly recovered himself.

I walked up to the stairs leading up to the castle and waited for everyone to meet up. Hagrid was standing at the top when I got to there, he waited until all the first years got to the stairs and then he started talking

"welcome to Hogwarts. Now if you will follow me" he said and turned around and started walking. All the students quickly pushed forward to keep up with the giant.

A set stairs led up to the castle I looked around and seen that there was vines growing up the castle walls; Neville keep up beside me.

I stayed to myself as we walked up the stairs but I heard some mumblings from what would possibly be my classmates, "Did you hear that Harry Potter..." I tuned the rest of what the girl was saying at.

I knew that Harry would be the talk of the school before soon. We walked a few more flight of stairs and into a courtyard. In front of us was a big set of doors. Hagrid pushed open the door and held it open until all the student was in.

We came to a stop at the next door and watched as a lady with a pointy hat slipped out the door quietly and gracefully. She waited until everyone was quite and the spoke.

"welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Proffeser McGonall, now in just few minutes we will call you and you will be sorted into your houes. There are hufflepuff, slytherin, ravenclaw and Gryffindor..." She said and then I heard a croaking sound.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled and quickly darted out to grab what looks like a frog. The professor looked at him and he quickly backed back into the crowd with the frog in hand.

"Now wait here and ill be right back" she said and walked back into the door.

"So word on the train is harry potter has come to Hogwarts" said a boy with blond hair and grey eyes and he quickly slipped up to the top of the stairs where Harry and Ron was standing at.

"Draco Malfoy. I can help you out with telling which people not to hang out with" he said sticking his hand harry to shake. Ron snorted when he heard Draco's name.

"Think my name is funny?" He asked, "no to ask you yours. Hand me down robes and red hair? You must be a weasley." Malfoy said to Ron. Proffeser McGonall came up behind malfoy and taped him on the shoulder and draco quickly fell back into the crowd. "we are ready for you now" she said and turned and pushed open the door; We followed right behind her.

I fell into line with a girl who was looking up at the ceiling ,"It's bewitched. I read about it in Hogwarts:a history" I said to her.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs in the great hall."when I call your name please come up here" the Proffeser said.

"susan bones" she said and the girl beside walked up the stairs and sat down on the chair. Proffeser mcgonall put the hat on her head two minutes after she put the hat on her head the hat said ravenclaw.

The next name out of her mouth was my own. I slowly walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool. She put the hat on my head and back up. The hat was talking to md but I wasn't paying attention, I was looking around the great hall looking for familiar faces.

I spotted the twins and Percy siting at one table then I tuned back into what the hat was saying. "gryffindor!" The hat said. I got up off the stool and went to sit down with my housemates.

"welcome to gryffindor, Hermione" Lee said.

"Thanks Lee" I told him and went back to paying attention to the sorting.

Ravenclaw gained two more students, hufflepuff gained three and slytherin gain three and Gryffindor gained five.

A/n: two things; one I don't have a beta reader as I'm writing this story on my phone and two I have major spelling issues so bare with me on the spelling

Rebel_angel92 


End file.
